justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Justice 2033 Vol 1 18
Appearing in "Titanic Consequences, Part 4" Featured Characters: * Team Arrow ** Arsenal ** Black Canary ** Green Arrow ** Green Canary ** Red Arrow (Flashback and main story) ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Aquagirl ** Changeling ** Robin ** Speedy ** Tornado Twins *** Don Allen *** XS Supporting Characters: * Discordia (First appearance) * Djinn (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Titans (Flashback only) ** Beast Boy (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Raven (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Red Robin (Flashback only) ** Wonder Girl (First appearance as Wonder Girl) Flashback only) Antagonists: * Brother Eye ** Lena Luthor ** Project OMAC (First appearance) *** OMACs (First appearance) **** OMAC (Maliah Reid) (First appearance as OMAC) ** Richard Dragon Other Characters: * Church of Blood (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Justice League I (Mentioned only) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Mentioned only) * Lex Luthor (Mentioned only) * Power Girl (Mentioned only) * Shado (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Star City Police Department (Mentioned only) * Sub Diego Police Department (Mentioned only) * Tristoni Shipping Co. Locations: * Earth 1 ** Milky Way Galaxy *** Sol system **** Earth ***** North America ****** United States of America ******* California ******** National City (Mentioned only) ********* National City WayneTech Building (Mentioned only) ******** San Francisco ********* San Francisco Bay ********** Titans Island *********** Titans Tower III ********* SoMa ********** Lexor Hotel ******* Sub Diego (Mentioned only) ******* New York ******** New York City ********* Manhattan ********** Upper East Side ******* Washington ******** Star City ********* Emerald Forest (First appearance) ********** Project OMAC Command (First appearance) ********* The Glades ********** The Catacombs ********** The Quiver ********** Seattle Metro System ******** Marquette ********* Star City Pier ********** Warehouse 16 Items: * Aquagirl Suit II * Arsenal Suit III * Beast Boy Suit III (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Bow of Apollo * Bracelets of Submission (Flashback and main story) * Black Canary Suit III * Changeling Suit II * EYE Colossus * EYE Destroyer * EYE K-level Sentry (Mentioned only) * EYE Sentry * Green Arrow Suit II * Green Canary Suit * Lasso of Persuasion * Lasso of Electricity (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Raven Suit III (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Red Arrow Suit III * Red Robin’s Battle Staff (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Red Robin Suit III (Flashback only) * Robincycle II (First appearance) * Robin Suit VIII * Roy Harper’s Cybernetic Arm * Speedy Suit II * Tornado Twins Suits * Trick Arrows ** Electric Arrows (First appearance) ** EMP Arrows (First appearance) ** Explosive Arrows ** Grappling Arrows (First appearance) ** Tracer Arrow (First appearance) * Wonder Girl Suit IV (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Wonder Woman Suit III Vehicles: * EYE Manual Transport Trivia * The issue was released on January 26, 2019, after the writing process began on January 16th. See Also * Justice 2033 * Justice 2033 Vol 1 17 (previous) * Justice 2033 Vol 1 19 (next) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues